


Jealousy, thy name is Kai Havertz...

by spinny78



Series: Jealousy... [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinny78/pseuds/spinny78
Summary: After seeing Julian's latest Instagram post with Erling Håland, Kai posts a comment in a fit of jealousy.Now that they're back together on international break with Germany, Julian tries to figure out what Kai really meant when he posted that comment.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Jealousy... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Jealousy, thy name is Kai Havertz...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little brain fart about Kai's comment on Jule's instagram post with Erling Håland. All pics are taken from the bravertz hashtag on Twitter.
> 
> Long time reader, first time writer. Do leave your comments and let me know what you think. Stay safe and healthy everyone!

_**3 Oct 2020 - Dortmund** _

Julian didn't think much of the picture when he posted it on Instagram and Twitter. Dortmund had just won their Bundesliga match against Freiburg and he felt it was a nice picture to post, considering that Erling had scored 2 of the 4 goals in the game, and seeing that the international break was up next, he thought it'd be nice to post something to celebrate their win.

What he definitely didn't expect to see shortly afterward was Kai's comment popping up in his notifications. He had last spoken to Kai after he scored his first career hat-trick against Barnsley in the League Cup and they were constantly messaging each other all the time, and especially over the past few days as Kai was excited to be heading back to Germany again after spending the last month in London following his transfer to Chelsea. While the comment didn't imply anything untoward, Julian's curiosity was piqued as to why Kai chose to post that comment when he usually just liked his posts without leaving a comment.

Feeling that Kai had something on his mind, Julian sent him a message asking if everything was alright, with Kai almost immediately replying that everything was fine, and that he couldn't wait to see Julian again in Cologne on Monday. He quickly replied that he missed Kai and that he couldn't wait to see him again too, and that they had a lot of catching up to do during the international break. Kai just replied with a smiley face and a see you soon before their conversation ended.

Julian had long hidden his feelings for Kai as he knew that if he had come clean to Kai, Kai may have decided to remain in Germany instead of fulfilling his full potential in the Premier League, and he didn't want to hold Kai back. He was content to play the role of the best friend, being with Kai whenever he had the chance and spending their free time together whenever the opportunity presented itself. That would be reward enough for him, to see Kai happy and successful, and even if he had to suffer in silence, he was more than happy to do so if it meant Kai got to live his dream.

_**3 Oct 2020 - London** _

Seeing that picture pop up on his Instagram feed gnawed at something inside Kai. He knew that Julian hadn't meant anything special by posting it, and was just celebrating Dortmund's victory, but somehow the image of his best friend (and unrequited crush) with another man's arms around him just didn't sit well with Kai. Seeing Erling's arms around Julian and Julian's hand reaching for Erling's butt made Kai see green with jealousy, and his fingers moved faster than his brain and typed out **Best friends** and hit post before he even thought about what he was doing. Subconsciously, he felt that he had to stake his claim over Julian, despite the fact that he knew Julian only saw him as a friend and would probably think it weird that he had posted that.

Before he could delete his comment, he saw the message from Julian asking him if everything was alright, and he quickly replied that everything was fine and that he couldn't wait to see Julian again during the international break. Julian's reply that he missed Kai helped allay Kai's fears somewhat that Julian was his and Kai couldn't help but reply with a smiley face emoji and a quick see you soon before he went off to pack his bags, looking forward to seeing Julian's smiling face in person.

_**5 Oct 2020 - Cologne** _

Julian got to the team hotel in Cologne earlier than he planned to, just to make sure he would be there before Kai arrived. It had been almost a month since he last saw Kai and he couldn't wait to just be in his presence again. He had even worn a jacket that Kai had left in his apartment, hoping that he would return it to Kai when they reunited. Kai had messaged him earlier when boarding his flight in London, and shared the sentiment that he couldn't wait to see Julian too. COVID-19 and social distancing meant there wouldn't be big team gatherings to welcome everyone back from their respective clubs, but thankfully he would be sharing his room with Kai and they would be able to make up for lost time both in public and private. Julian headed to his room to drop off his bag, falling into bed and thinking of how good it would be to spend time with Kai over the next week. At the back of his mind, he still wondered why Kai posted that cryptic comment on the photo, and decided he would ask Kai about it later in the privacy of their room.

Kai arrived at the hotel just before their afternoon training session started, and both of them were barely able to exchange pleasantries before having to head to the training ground for their training drills. They easily fell into their old routine, exchanging smiles and conversation whilst running and training. It was like a reminder of the past, with both of them at Leverkusen enjoying playing the game they both loved, in their own little bubble where life was easy and they could spend as much time together as they liked, without the hundreds of miles separating them as they were now.

After the training session ended and they returned to the hotel, they were both told that they would have to join Jogi at his press conference the next day, but otherwise would have nothing else on the schedule for the rest of the day, which left them free to do whatever they wanted. By this time, both of them were starving and so they decided to order some room service and just relax in the comfort of their shared room.

It was during dinner that Julian decided to broach the subject with Kai, as they sat facing each other across the small table in their room.

' _Kai, this is probably going to sound weird, but why did you post that comment on my last instagram post with Erling?_ '

Kai looked up like a deer in the headlights, as he thought that Julian wouldn't have thought much of it and forgotten about it, which he clearly had not.

 _'It was nothing, I was just fiddling around on Instagram when I saw that post and decided to comment.'_ Kai replied somewhat unconvincingly.

Julian picked up on the uncertainty in Kai's reply and prodded further.

_'If anything is wrong, you know you can tell me right? I'm just worried that something is up with you and that you don't have anyone to talk to about it. We've been best friends for years and you moving to London won't change that. I'm here to listen if you need me.'_

_'Are you feeling lonely in London? You have Timo and Bernd around if you need company, I'm sure they can introduce you to things to keep you entertained in London.'_

Kai looked at Julian with a frown and replied tersely _'I'm fine Jule. I don't need you treating me like a child.'_ This reply stunned Julian, who decided that keeping quiet was probably the best course of action for the moment. Kai just stared blankly at him before returning to his meal. The mood in the room was strained and Julian felt extremely awkward with how things were going. They finished their respective dinners and Kai got changed to go to sleep, whilst Julian just watched his every move with a pensive stare, wondering what was bothering Kai to the extent that he would clam up and not talk about it.

Kai got settled in bed and faced away from Julian, making the mood of the room just as cold as the temperature. Julian went and got ready for bed himself, after which he decided to try and talk to Kai again before going to sleep. As his mum always said _'Never go to sleep with an argument unresolved'._

Having dimmed the lights in the room, Julian sat on the edge of Kai's bed, moving his hand to rub Kai's shoulder and whispering softly _'Kai, you know I'm here for you no matter what. Whatever it is that's troubling you, please tell me so that I can help you or at least understand what's bothering you.'_

Kai rolled over to face Julian, replying in the same whispered tone _'You wouldn't understand Jule, there's some things that I just can't tell you, because you probably won't want to talk to me anymore after I say what it is that's bothering me.'_

_'Try me Kai. Nothing you can say will make me not want to talk to you.'_

Kai decided that it was now or never, if he didn't get this off his chest now, it'd never ever happen and he and Julian would forever be in some kind of weird limbo.

_'I was jealous of that picture with that blond norwegian kid ok? I didn't like the fact that he was all over you in that photo. You're my best friend, not his.'_

Kai looked over at Julian, trying to gauge his reaction to what Kai just revealed. Julian's face remained emotionless for a while, before his cheeky smile slowly appeared.

In a teasing tone, he ribbed Kai _'Oh Kai, you really know how to make me laugh. Don't worry yourself silly, I'm not cheating on our friendship with Erling. He's just a teammate, and I'll share this with you too, since we're in a sharing mood, you're much more to me than just my best friend.'_

 _'What exactly do you mean by that Jule?'_ Kai asked timidly, wondering if Julian meant what he hoped he really meant, or if he had figured out his unrequited feelings for him.

Julian seemed to have a fond look on his face as he looked down at Kai, though it was hard for Kai to really see anything in the dim light of the room.

Julian continued _'_ _I'm gonna do something now, and I sincerely hope you don't hate me for it. I understand if you never want to speak to me again after tonight, but I'm hoping that based on what you just said, you won't have a violent objection to this.'_ And with that Julian leant over and pressed his lips firmly over Kai's, finally doing what he wanted to do for so many years.

Kai didn't have any time to react before feeling Julian's lips on his, and instinctively he kissed back, reaching up with his hands to hold Julian's face and keep him from moving away. The moment ended when both of them pulled apart, seemingly out of breath. Kai bit his lip shyly, relishing the taste of Julian's lips on his, still in disbelief at what just transpired, whilst Julian continued hovering over him, smiling shyly as well but not attempting to move any further away.

Julian ran his hand through his hair nervously, whispering again _'So that just happened. I'm guessing you don't want to kill me right now?'_

 _'No you idiot, of course not. Though I do want to know how long you've wanted to do that, because I've been wanting to do that myself for years.'_ Kai replied with a smile.

_'Uhh, it's been a few years, but I just didn't want anything to come between our friendship. If only I had the balls to do this earlier, maybe things would be different.'_

Kai patted the bed, hinting to Julian that he should lie down next to him. _'We'll talk about this in the morning, but for now I really want to sleep, and I can't think of anything better than having you sleep next to me.'_

Julian cautiously lifted the covers and got into Kai's bed, happy to just lie beside him and feel the warmth of Kai's body. Kai turned to face him with a beaming smile

 _'_ _Jule, you'll always be my best friend no matter what. Whatever this is between us, please promise me you'll never let it affect our friendship. I can't bear losing you as a friend.'_

Julian looked straight into Kai's eyes, which beamed with happiness even in the darkness of the room.

 _'We'll always be best friends Kai, and hopefully after tonight even more than that. I'm here for you always.'_ before once again closing the gap between them and gently kissing Kai on the lips once again.

 _'I guess it's time to go to sleep now, because if we don't stop now, I'm pretty sure we'll be making out all night, and I can't have us show up at the press conference with Jogi tomorrow looking like we were busy the whole night.'_ Julian whispered jokingly.

Kai yawned and reached over to turn the remaining light off before pulling Julian towards him in a cuddle.

 _'Oh yeah, I'm not sure if you remember, but it's Jannis's birthday tomorrow, we can facetime him in the morning and wish him together.'_ Julian whispered into the darkness.

 _'I've already got the perfect picture to use for my Instagram story, and most importantly, my favourite blond footballer has his sexy arms wrapped around me, and Jannis too, but that's besides the point.'_ Kai replied cheekily.

_'We'll have to discuss this jealous possessive streak of yours Kai, it's cute yet scary at the same time. Let's just enjoy the moment. You've had a long day, let's sleep now, we have all the time in the world to talk about this tomorrow and every day after.'_

_'Goodnight Jule, you're my blondie now.'_ Kai finished before drifting off to sleep, holding Julian in his arms for the first time.

**6 Oct 2020**

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> From their latest posts and stories in Cologne on Instagram, I would seem that all is good in Bravertz land. And yes the jacket that Julian wore (with the red heart on the left chest) has also been worn by Kai before (just an observation that they seem to share a lot of their clothes - make of that what you will)


End file.
